


Romance

by GhostRaccoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Roman poisons someone, but its not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Based on a post on tumblr that I probably won't be able to find like ever again.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Romance

Roman liked to consider himself a good man. He volunteered at the pet shelter with his best friend, Patton. When it came to donations he did his best to support any group he approved of. He gave to those he cared about as much as he could handle.

But when it came to Azazel Lyer, Roman was it his limit. The man absolutely did not know when to shut up about how sinful and disgusting his relationship with Daimon was, and Roman was sick of it.

So, he decided to use his superior baking skills to make peace.

The doorbell rang throughout the house inside, Roman humming softly to himself as he smiled down at his delicious looking cupcakes and thought it a shame he wouldn’t be able to have any.

“Oh… Roman, the hell’re you here for?” Azazel questioned, dark brows furrowing inward as Roman smiled brightly.

“I’ve come to make peace, dearest father of my beloved! I know I said some… unsavory things the last time we spoke, so I thought I might mend the ice, so to speak.”

Azazel’s frown deepened before his eyes dropped and spotted the cupcakes. He scratched at the stubble on his jaw, contemplating the pastries before sighing, stepping aside, and jerking his head towards the rest of his home.

“A’ight, let’s get this over with.”

Roman beamed, stepping inside while gingerly grabbing a cupcake, the tray balanced on one hand.

“Here, go ahead and get started!”

The night went well.

Poison that potent really didn’t take long to spread, did it?

The next month, on the two-year anniversary of Roman’s and Daimon’s relationship, Roman had brought his boyfriend to a warehouse his family owned, though he was blindfolded until they were inside.

“Roman, really, I just _love_ not knowing where I’m going,” Daimon muttered, grumpy about the blindfold blocking his vision.

“Just a few more steps, love, we’re almost there!”

Daimon groaned, but continued on nonetheless.

Just as Roman promised, it was only a few more steps before the blindfold was gently pulled away, his boyfriend blocking the view with a soft smile and chaste kiss before he stepped to the side.

Daimon almost swooned a second time, seeing the set up in front of him. Roman was always one for dramatics, and honestly, so was he, though his father often prevented him from indulging.

Before was a table set up for two, a candelabra balanced inside an open skull that had roses set firmly in the eye sockets. There was a domed serving tray set next to the skull, smelling suspiciously like steak and Gods above, Daimon loved this man.

He went in for a kiss, but Roman stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“There’s one more thing I must show you,” he said by way of explanation at Daimon’s confused look.

Roman gestured towards Daimon’s plate where there laid a packet of papers, safely tucked into a plastic sleeve for him to look over.

Daimon gave Roman another questioning look before walking over and grabbing the paper.

_“Victim name: Lyer, Azazel”_ was at the top of the page.

Victim? Daimon’s brows furrowed, glancing at the skull before looking more closely over the rest of the first page before it clicked.

He was holding an autopsy report.

His father’s autopsy report…

“Roman… where’d you get this?”

Roman wrung his hands nervously. “My family owns the town, dearest. I was able to get ahold of it easily.”

Daimon looked at his boyfriend, then at the skull on the table. Quickly he pulled off a glove to reveal dark and light skin tones, reaching over to touch the rough surface of the very real bone.

“Roman is this…”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.”

Daimon gave an unbelieving laugh, turning to look at the nervous Roman with a wide grin.

“I love you more than there are stars in the sky.”

Roman’s heart soared at proclamation, surging forward to grab Daimon’s face and place a firm kiss to the other’s lips.

“I love you too, dearest heart.”


End file.
